Ma-Ti
Ma-Ti is the happy-go-lucky bearer of the Heart Ring and the last Planeteer to be summoned in the first episode. Ma-Ti is also the last Planeteer to call his element when calling Captain Planet. Despite being the youngest, he's usually the first to see reason and expose the truth to other Planeteers if they're lost or arguing. He's an orphan, as learned in the episode A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part I. Appearance Ma-Ti is the youngest and smallest of the Planeteers, at 12 years old. He has shoulder-length black hair, olive-tan skin and dark brown eyes. He is also apparently scrawny, which explains how he is able to climb around like his monkey partner in benefit, Suchi. His main outfit in the first 5 seasons consists of a sky blue Planeteer sleeveless shirt (with a green globe emblem on it, much like Kwame's does) under a khaki vest, a black belt, brown shorts, and teal and red high top converse sneakers. He also wears two armbands on each arm, one of which has two red, yellow, and green feathers, and two blue necklaces and a blue neckpiece around his neck. In Seasons 3-5, he abandons the necklaces and now wears only one armband. In the final season, Ma-Ti wears a yellow sleeveless Planeteer shirt with a green emblem under a red vest, gold shorts, white ankle socks, and brown high top sneakers. Powers and abilities He has a natural empathy and understanding, and his Heart power provides balance and calm to the team. Throughout the series, Ma-Ti's instincts are usually proven to be right, though he's not always listened to by the older Planeteers. Ma-Ti can communicate with animals and with other humans, using telepathic powers. Yet he can also communicate with Suchi, that is, without his heart ring. This comes in handy when the Planeteers are separated or in trouble, or when they need to call for help from surrounding townspeople or animals. Ma-Ti also helps to link the other Planeteers back to Gaia and Hope Island, as well as Captain Planet. Interestingly, on rare occasions Ma-Ti has demonstrated telepathic abilities even without access to his ring power. In Energy Vampire he communicated telepathically with animals while Captain Planet was active, and he has at times felt pain that alerted him to Captain Planet being in danger (such as in The Ultimate Pollution). In the episode Radiant Amazon, Ma-Ti's grandfather (a Kayapo shaman) was unambiguously shown to have telepathic abilities of his own, so Ma-Ti may have inherited them from him. He can control what people do, but doesn't do it often because he’s morally against violating their free will. Weaknesses and limitations *Because of his youth, Ma-Ti isn't as physically strong as the other Planeteers: Kwame and Wheeler. *His ring's power can be blocked by evil thoughts''Beast of the Temple. and is useless against heartless beingsSummit to Save Earth Part II.. *Though it doesn't happen as often as with Linka, Ma-Ti '''may' misquote certain proverbs or slang terms, on which the others will correct him. History Early life Ma-Ti's parents were killed during political unrest. However, he believes they didn't die in vain, as the issues they were fighting for were soon resolved as a result of the awful night the village was attacked. The boy was then raised by his village Shaman, to whom he sometimes refers as "grandfather". (A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part I) Season 1 After saving Suchi the monkey from a jaguar, Ma-Ti is given the power of Heart and transported to Hope Island by Gaia, who tells him he has the most important power of all. Through him, the others will always be linked. (A Hero for Earth) Add details here. (episodes 2-26) Season 2 Add details here. Season 3 Add details here. Season 4 Add details here. Season 5 Add details here. Season 6 Add details here. Family and Relationships *'Suchi:' Suchi is a monkey Ma-Ti saves in the first episode. Suchi hands Ma-Ti's ring to him and accompanies him to Hope Island. Suchi often gets into mischief, and chatters and shrieks when things disturb or upset him. However, he has proved himself useful many times by helping the Planeteers out of a tight spot. He often travels on Ma-Ti's shoulder, and communicates with him directly, thanks to Ma-Ti's power of Heart. *'Parents:' Ma-Ti's parents were activists who tried to prevent the destruction of the Amazon rainforest. They were killed when Ma-Ti was a young boy, when their village was set on fire by people who opposed them. Ma-Ti's father was called "Chico" in the episode A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part I. This is probably an allusion to Chico Mendes, a Brazilian environmental activist, who fought to stop the burning and logging of the Amazon rainforest to make room for cattle ranching, and was eventually murdered by ranchers who opposed him. *'Gaia:' Of all the Planeteers, Ma-Ti seems to have the closest relationship to Gaia from the very first episode. Hints of this show up many times. For example, in Rain of Terror, she encourages him to try and overcome his fears, while in The Conqueror, he sticks by her when his friends are fooled by Zarm. It is, however, unclear whether it's due to him being the "team baby," and an orphaned one at that, or the Heart power being capable of strengthening such bonds. *'Wheeler:' Ma-Ti and Wheeler share a very close relationship. As such, he often is dependent on him and follows him around. But Ma-Ti enjoys being Wheeler's "little buddy" and the two love each other like brothers. *'Linka: '''Ma-Ti and Linka have somewhat of a bond. They give each other compliments and help one another in battle. Ma-Ti also refers to Linka as cute. *'Gi: Ma-Ti and Gi share a friendship. They are next to each other when they call Captain Planet. Sometimes he teaches her about the cultures of the Amazon. *Kwame: Kwame is Ma-Ti's mentor. Ma-Ti often depends on him for comfort and knowledge. Their friendships seems closer after Greenhouse Planet. Significant Episodes *''A Hero For Earth'' - Ma-Ti is summoned to Hope Island and becomes the Heart Planeteer. *''Rain of Terror'' – Ma-Ti feels useless as he is so much smaller than the other Planeteers. He takes off his ring and sits in the geo-cruiser as the other Planeteers hurry to stop Verminous Skumm's plan. In the end, it's up to Ma-Ti to save the day when the other Planeteers are captured. *''The Big Clam-Up'' – Ma-Ti narrates this episode in which the Planeteers try to trace the source of a mysterious sickness. Since he's recently gotten into reading 1940's detective fiction, he imagines everything happening in the form of a black and white movie. *''Summit to Save Earth Part II'' – When the Planeteers are being forced by Zarm to "fight" him one by one, Ma-Ti gives a little speech about the meaning of the Heart power, moving Gaia to tears. *''Radiant Amazon'' – Sly Sludge and Duke Nukem threaten Ma-Ti's village in the Amazon rain forest. *''A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part I'' – Ma-Ti reveals that his parents were killed when they tried to protect his village from greedy land developers. His parents had sent him to live with the Shaman shortly before their deaths. *''The Power of Heart'' – It's shown that Ma-Ti can use his ring to calm a person down enough to render them unconscious. He manages to render Argos Bleak unconscious by forcing him to look into his own dark heart. Quotes *'''Kwame: What do you think your power is, Ma-Ti? Ma-Ti: I already know. (telepathically) Mine is Heart. I can sense you all. Hear your thoughts. Feel your feelings. **''A Hero for Earth'' *'Ma-Ti:' Everyone always has to help me because I'm so small. I am nothing but trouble. You would all be better off without me. **''Rain of Terror'' *'Zarm:' Well, do something! Ma-Ti: (bursting into tears) I cannot stop you, Zarm. My ring is the power of Heart, which allows us to love. Heart to care for our planet and friends. My ring will not touch you because... you have ''no heart! **Summit to Save Earth Part II'' *'Ma-Ti:' All this arguing leads nowhere! I know. I have seen it... Ma-Ti's flashback begins: Ma-Ti: My father's people and my mother's village could not see eye-to-eye. It cost many their lives, and some, even more. My father and mother's people each worked for sustainable use of the forest. But they did not always work together. Man: Chico, I do not trust those Indians. Villager: It is you white men who are always breaking your promise! Chico: Please, friends, we have worked in harmony with this land too long. The forest is our life! Developer: All of you clear out of here! The crowd disperses, with each side grumbling about the other. Ma-Ti stands as a young child beside his father, Chico. Chico approaches the developer standing by the bulldozers. Chico: It is not over! Developer: Be careful, Chico. We have ways of dealing with trouble-makers like you. Night time, and Ma-Ti's parents are talking gently to him: Mother: Ma-Ti, try to understand... Little Ma-Ti: No, I will not go! Chico: Son, it is not safe for you to stay here. You must go and live with the Shaman, until the danger passes. Little Ma-Ti: But, if it is dangerous, you and Momma must come too! Chico: Your mother and I cannot run. We must stay as an example to the coalition. Mother: Indians and rubber-tappers must stand united. Saving the forest is the most important thing. Shaman: Come, Ma-Ti. It is time to go. Little Ma-Ti: Yes, grandfather. Chico: Remember, my son... No matter the odds, you must always follow your heart. Ma-Ti nods, and hugs his parents for the last time before following the Shaman out the door. Once he is out of sight, his parents cry. That night, Ma-Ti and Shaman are sleeping up on a cliff over-looking the village, Ma-Ti awakes and sees the village burning. He screams, and he and the Shaman hurry down to help the villagers, but they are too late. Ma-Ti: We ran as fast as we could, but by the time we got there, it was too late. I thought my heart would break when I found my father's necklace. My mother had made it for him. I never saw my parents again. But that horrible night solidified the coalition. The people all worked together to stop the clear-cutting and save the trees - and the animals! **''A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part I'' Trivia * It's been strangely known for quite some times over the years that fans believe that he bears a strong resemblance to a younger character of another TV show named Carlos Ramon from Scholastic's The Magic School Bus. * Ma-Ti's Heart Ring glows yellow when used, and his color is yellow when first teleported to Hope Island. Gallery Heroforearth035.jpg Heroforearth060.jpg Heroforearth062.jpg Heroforearth063.jpg Heroforearth064.jpg Ransom135.jpg Dontdrinkthewater049.jpg Dontdrinkthewater107.jpg Dontdrinkthewater110.jpg Missinglinka87.jpg Missinglinka94.jpg Missinglinka106.jpg Missinglinka123.jpg Missiontosaveearthone05.jpg Missiontosaveearthone023.jpg Missiontosaveearthone027.jpg mati.jpg 4.jpg heart.jpg References ￼ Category:Planeteers Category:Protagonists